I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing - Übersetzung
by Letter-Witch
Summary: Ich halte den silbernen Speer fest in meiner Hand und halte die Waffe so, dass alle, die mich beobachten – ob Feinde oder Verbündete – sie sehen können. Ich atme tief ein und werfe den Speer mit aller Kraft. Die Waffe trifft den Dummy im Herzen und fällt mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden. „Nicht schlecht, Süße", grinst er breit. „Halt die Klappe, Marvel!"
1. Chapter 1

**Dies ist eine Übersetzung. Englisches Original geschrieben von: MadeOfTitanium ( )**

**Chapter 1**

Ich keuchte, als ich um die Ecke bog. Mein Atem kam in mühsamen Stößen. Das war nicht geplant gewesen! Meine Stiefel waren abgewetzt und ich wusste, dass meine ältere Schwester nicht beeindruckt sein würde, wenn sie erfahren würde, dass ich ihr liebstes Paar Lederstiefel ruiniert hatte. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, die dünne weiße Bluse zurechtzurücken, die meine Schultern hinunterrutschte. Der dünne schwarze Gürtel hing lose um meinen Bauch.  
Als ich das Ende der Straße erreichte, platzte ich nicht gerade anmutig in das Haus mit der himmelblau gestrichenen Tür. Noch auf Hochtouren rennend, schoss ich die knarrenden Treppen nach oben, so schnell ich konnte. Nur um direkt in etwas hineinzulaufen. Genauer gesagt, in jemanden. Mein Überlebensinstinkt übernahm und ich rannte die Person, die mir im Weg stand, mit voller Kraft um. Wir fielen mit einem dumpfen Aufprall und ich presste hastig heftig meine Handfläche in die Wange der Person und drückte ihr Gesicht in den azurblauen Teppich.  
Plötzlich wurde ich von zwei starken Händen hochgehoben und von dem Körper heruntergestoßen.  
Ich rollte mich ab und versuchte, schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, um mich meinem Angreifer zu stellen.

„Glimmer! Wer zur Hölle glaubst du eigentlich, dass du bist?!", schrie ich, rappelte mich auf und klopfte den Staub von meinen Kleidern. Während ich meine Bluse wieder richtete, stand meine Schwester auf und lachte fröhlich.

„Oh, Opal! Du wirst es nie lernen, oder? Ernsthaft, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du diese Woche schon zum zweiten Mal hingefallen bist! Das zweite Mal!" Sie kicherte und warf ihren blonden Zopf über die Schulter.

„Was erwartest du? Ich renne die Treppen rauf und das erste, was ich sehe, ist dein hässliches Gesicht", scherzte ich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Meine Schwester war ein Jahr älter als ich, 17, und wir sahen uns sehr ähnlich. Wir hatten beide die goldblonden Locken unserer Mutter und die himmelblauen Augen unseres Vaters geerbt. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Glimmer einige Zentimeter größer als ich war und immer schöner aussah als ich. Ich liebte meine Schwester, sie war schon mein ganzes Leben lang mein Vorbild. Wir trainierten häufig gemeinsam an der Akademie, auf der wir darauf seit jungen Jahren darauf gedrillt wurden, an den Hungerspielen teilzunehmen. Keiner von uns hatte jemals darüber nachgedacht, sich freiwillig zu melden. Uns reichte es, die Spiele zu schauen und die Tribute aus unserem Distrikt anzufeuern. Wir könnten es nicht ertragen, einander zu verlieren und lebten deshalb wie eine durchschnittliche junge Frau in Distrikt 1 – kein Heraustreten aus unserer Komfortzone. Glimmer folgte mir in das Schlafzimmer, das wir uns beide teilten, wo wir uns beide auf das Kommende vorbereiten würden, denn heute war ein besonderer Tag. Heute war die Ernte für die 74. Hungerspiele und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas besonderes passieren würde.

~ Ich könnte wach bleiben, nur um zu hören, wie du atmest

Dir zusehen, wie du lächelst, während du schläfst

Während du weit weg bist und träumst

Ich könnte mein ganzes Leben in dieser süßen Hingabe verbringen

Ich könnte in diesem Moment für immer verloren bleiben

Wo jeder Augenblick, den ich mit dir verbringe, ein Schatz ist~

Ich ging mit meiner Schwester Hand in Hand auf das Justizgebäude zu, das immer sauber gehalten wurde, damit es schön aussah, wenn unser Distrikt bei der jährlichen Ernte im Fernsehen gezeigt wurde. Distrikt 1 strahlte immer ein gewisses Gefühl der Eleganz und des Stolzes aus, wie es in keinem anderen Distrikt zu spüren war.  
Wir reihten uns in die Schlangen der Mädchen unseres Alters ein und sagten unsere Namen. Glimmer umarmte mich kurz, bevor sie zu ihren Freunden hinüberging, die sich bereits aufgeregt unterhielten und überprüften, ob sie gut aussahen, falls ihr Gesicht auf dem riesigen Bildschirm gezeigt werden würde, der in der Nähe der Bühne platziert war, auf der bereits die mit Losen gefüllten Glaskugeln standen. Irgendwo dort drinnen war mein Name. Nur auf fünf Zetteln. Unserer Familie ging es gut, sodass wir beschlossen hatten, dass wir kein Extragetreide brauchten.

Als sich auch die letzten Leute auf ihren Plätzen eingefunden hatten, strich ich mir noch ein letztes Mal über die blonden Haare, die Glimmer mir zu zwei aufwendigen Zöpfen geflochten hatte, die mir auf die Schultern fielen. Mein Erntekleid hatte die gleiche Farbe wie meine blauen Augen, nur war es noch mit einem Anflug von Rosa und Weiß gemischt. Die Farbe eines Opals wie der des Anhängers an meiner Halskette, die mir meine Eltern zu meinem 13. Geburtstag geschenkt hatten. Plötzlich trat die Betreuerin von Distrikt 1 aus dem Justizgebäude und lächelte uns alle breit an. Sie trug einen kurzen blauen Bob und hatte onyxfarbige Augen. Sie trug ein seltsames schwarzes Kleid, in das Anflüge von grün und gelb eingenäht waren. Ihre Schuhe mit den mehrere Zentimetern hohen Absätzen hatten eine ähnliche Farbe.

„Willkommen!", lachte sie, ihre ohnehin schon hohe Stimme kippte beinahe vor Aufregung.  
„Was für eine Ehre es ist, die zwei liebenswürdigen Tribute aus dem wunderbaren Distrikt 1 ins Kapitol zu begleiten! Mein Name ist Elsie Oport und ich bin so glücklich, mit euch allen hier zu sein!"  
Mehrere Rufen ertönten aus der Masse und sie wartete errötend, bis die Menge sich wieder beruhigte.  
„Nun, bevor wir die Namen ziehen, hier ein spezielles Video für euch, direkt aus dem Kapitol übersandt!", rief Elsie Oport und der Film begann. Es ging darum, wie 13 Distrikte gegen das Kapitol rebellierten und ein Krieg ausbrach. Nach vielen Jahren des Blutvergießens ergaben sich die Distrikte und Distrikt 13 wurde ausgelöscht. Um uns daran zu erinnern, wem wir zu gehorchen haben, wurden die Hungerspiele erfunden. Jeder Distrikt muss einen Jungen und ein Mädchen zwischen 12 und 18 Jahren stellen, die in eine Freilichtarena geworfen werden und sich dort bis auf den Tod bekämpfen. Der letzte Überlebende gewinnt.  
Als das Video zu Ende war, richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Elsie.  
„Jetzt wählen wir die Tribute aus. Ladies first!", kicherte sie und stolzierte zu den Glaskugeln. Sie ließ ihre grün gefärbte Hand für einen Moment über den Zetteln kreisen, schnappte sich ein Stück Papier und watschelte zurück zum Mikrofon.  
Sie faltete den Zettel auseinander und räusperte sich: „Glimmer Venon!"

„Nein", hauchte ich.

Meine Schwester warf ihr Haar über die Schulter und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, in der mehrere Leute klatschten. Die Friedenswächter nahmen sie in ihre Mitte und führten sie nach vorne und ich merkte, wie angespannt sie aussah. Wahrscheinlich würdest du es nicht bemerken, aber Glimmer wurde mit einem Bein geboren, das kürzer als das andere war. Es war etwas, das die meisten Leute nicht bemerkten, aber es machte sie langsam als die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Wenn sie in die Spiele ging, könnte das ihren Tod bedeuten.

„Komm hoch!", rief Elsie und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, als Glimmer am Fuß der Treppe ankam. Wenn ich meine Schwester vor dem sicheren Tod retten wollte, gab es nur eine Sache, die ich tun konnte.

„Ich melde mich freiwillig!", rief ich und eine Träne rollte mir über die Wange.  
Ich suchte nach der Kamera, die auf mich gerichtet war, um mein geschocktes Gesicht aufzunehmen. Auf der Leinwand war es in Großaufnahme zu sehen, als ich auf den Gang hinaustrat.  
„Ich melde mich freiwillig für sie!", wiederholte ich und erhaschte ein Blick auf Glimmers Gesicht, auf dem ein mörderischer Ausdruck lag.

„Opal! Das wirst du nicht wagen!", zischte sie und marschierte zu mir herüber.

„Ich melde mich freiwillig als Tribut", wiederholte ich noch einmal deutlich und schob sie aus dem Weg.

„Nun, es sieht aus, als hätten wir eine Freiwillige! Ein großer Applaus bitte!", rief Elsie begeistert und ein Friedenswächter führt die knurrende Glimmer weg von mir. Der Distrikt ignorierte meine wütende Schwester und applaudierte für mich, einige der Jungs pfiffen und die Mädchen jubelten laut. Mein Herz hämmerte und das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, als ich die Stufen bestieg und den Blick über die begeisterten Menschen meines Distrikts schweifen ließ.  
„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte mich Elsie, als ich an ihrer Seite Platz nahm.

„Opal. Opal Venon", antwortete ich kleinlaut, als die Massen sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Und ich vermute, die junge Dame dort war ihre Schwester?", fragte Elsie mit einem Blick zu Glimmer.

„Meine ältere Schwester, ja", erwiderte ich und wischte mir unauffällig die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Ich durfte nicht zeigen, wie schwach ich eigentlich war. Vor allem nicht jetzt, wo ich freiwillig anstelle meiner Schwester an den Spielen teilnehmen würde.

„Wunderbar! Lasst uns nun den männlichen Tribut auswählen", rief Elsie und die Menge jubelte wieder, völlig ergriffen von dem Geschehen. Elsie stolzierte zur Jungenkugel, zog einen Zettel und verkündete laut: „Marvel Queyen!"

Mein Kopf fuhr hoch, genau in dem Moment, in dem ein vertrautes Gesicht aus der Menge trat. Er war groß, größer als ich und hatte wellige braune Haare von der Farbe einer Eiche. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten, er zupfte sein blaues Erntehemd zurecht und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bühne. Er hatte einen selbstbewussten Schritt und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, sodass er innerhalb von Sekunden neben mir und Elsie ankam. Mein Herz schlug schneller, als seine Blick meinen traf. Marvel war der arroganteste Junge im Distrikt und dazu einer der Favoriten an der Akademie. Wenn jemand die Spiele gewinnen konnte, dann er. Ich würde sicherstellen, dass er gewinnen würde, wenn ich es schon nicht konnte. Ich konnte keinen meiner Freunde aus der Kindheit ermorden. Wir hatten einander, seit wir klein waren.  
Glimmer, Marvel und ich waren eine eng zusammengewachsene Gruppe und gute Freunde gewesen. Als jedoch die beiden älteren an die Akademie kamen, änderte sich Marvel, wurde anders … Er war nicht mehr der Junge, den ich zu kennen glaubte. Dennoch konnte ich ihn nicht töten.

„Nun, Hände schütteln", Elsie seufzte, als wir einander nur anstarrten. Schließlich trat ich näher zu ihm, ergriff seine Hand und lächelte gezwungen. Er erwiderte den Handschlag und ich ließ seine Hand los. Er schnappte sich schnell meine andere und reckte unsere verschränkten Hände in die Luft. Ich zögerte, aber die Menschen im Distrikt jubelten lauthals und ich ließ es zu, erinnerte mich daran, was unsere verschränkten Hände bedeuteten. Es bedeutete, dass wir verbündet waren. Dass wir gemeinsam mit den anderen Karrieros die übrigen, schwächeren Tribute töten würden.  
„Ein Applaus für unsere beiden Tribut!", rief Elsie ein letztes Mal und unter dem Jubeln der Menschen führte sie uns ins Justizgebäude.

Ich wurde in ein Zimmer geführt, dass sauber und schlicht gehalten und hübsch eingerichtet war. Ich setzte mich auf ein samtenes Sofa, bevor auch schon die Tür aufflog. Glimmer stand im Türrahmen, ihre Augen schienen vor Wut Funken zu sprühen. Der Friedenswächter schloss die Tür hinter ihr und sie starrte mich weiter an.

„Mutter und Vater sind alles andere als glücklich", stieß sie schließlich unverblümt hervor. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte.

„Das ist mir egal", schnappte ich, meine Stimme war rau von den ganzen zurückgehaltenen Tränen.

Wir starrten uns an, bis ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ.

Glimmers Wut verrauchte, sie setzte sich neben mich, umarmte mich und streichelte mir über die Haare.

„Ich weiß, warum du es getan hast", hauchte sie.

„Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen. Dein Bein würde dich aufhalten", schluchzte ich in ihre Schulter. Sie tätschelte mir den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Aber Opal, auch du könntest sterben", entgegnete Glimmer, ihr Tonfall war tadelnd und scharf. „Mutter und Vater sagen, dass du Schande über die Familie gebracht hast. Dass du mich hättest gehen und den Versuch auf den Sieg hättest lassen sollen."

„Ich werde versuchen zu gewinnen, Glimmer … Für dich", versprach ich ihr und sie lächelte, während Tränen in ihren Augen schimmerten, die ihr Make-up ruinierten.  
„Falls wir uns nicht wiedersehen, merke dir nur, dass ich euch alle sehr liebe", schluchzte ich, dann kamen die Friedenswächter herein und zogen meine Schwester aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür schlug mit einem Knall zu, dann war ich wieder alleine. Vollkommen alleine.  
Mehrere Augenblicke später trat ein Friedenswächter in den Raum und bedeutete mir wortlos, ihm zu folgen. Ich ging ihm hinterher durch die Flure und Hintertüren und sah einen metallisch glänzenden Zug auf uns warten. Elsie trabte nach vorne und öffnete die Tür. Sie deutete hinter mich und ich sah, dass Marvel mir in wenigen Metern Abstand gefolgt war. Ich wartete auf ihn und er schenkte mir ein höfliches, weniger arrogantes Lächeln als zuvor. Wir wurden von der ekstatischen Elsie in den Zug geführt, die davon redete, wie mutig ich doch war, dass ich mich freiwillig gemeldet hatte. Ich nickte und rollte mit den Augen, diese Frau begann wirklich, mich zu nerven. Marvel hatte noch kein Wort gesagt und ich fragte mich etwas nervös, was wir zueinander sagen sollten, nach so langer Zeit. Meine Bedenken schwanden, als wir an Bord des Zuges ankamen, der mit silbernem Dekor und goldenen Stoffen dekoriert war. Alle Stühle waren aus einem weichen Material gefertigt, sodass sie weich und bequem waren. Ein großer Tisch bog sich gerade zu unter zahlreichen Gerichten und funkelndem Geschirr. Flüssigkeiten in allen erdenklichen Farben säumten die Regale gegenüber des Tisches und Elsie schenkte uns aus einer silbernen Karaffe ein bernsteinfarbenes Getränk ein.  
„Auf Marvel und Opal, die Tribute aus Distrikt 1!", kicherte sie und prostete uns zu und wir führten die Gläser zum Mund. Ich spürte Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flattern und meine Nerven kribbeln.

Die Spiele hatten wirklich und wahrhaftig begonnen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem wir das süß schmeckende Getränk ausgetrunken hatten, setzen wir uns alle auf die goldfarbenen Stühle, als zwei Leute in den Raum kamen. Ich wusste sofort, wer sie waren. Der Mann war groß, hatte sandfarbene Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. Die Frau hatte blonde Haare und Augen von der gleichen Farbe wie die des Mannes. Es waren Gloss und Cashmere, die Geschwister, die in zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Jahren die Spiele gewonnen hatten. Sie setzen sich gegenüber von Elsie und mir und neben Marvel. Sie nickten jedem von uns kurz zu und ließen sich dann scheinbar völlig entspannt auf den bequemen Stühlen nieder. Offensichtlich hatten sie das schon viele Male zuvor getan. Ich hatte die beiden des öfteren durch den Distrikt spazieren sehen, während sie die feinsten und teuersten Kleider trugen. Als ich jünger war, wollte ich so schön sein wie Cashmere und bewunderte Gloss' Verhalten. Beide betrachtete ich mit Ehrfurcht. In den letzten Jahren änderte ich jedoch meine Meinung und hielt sie nur noch für so überheblich und arrogant wie meinen guten alten Freund Marvel.

Es war Cashmere, die mit einer so sanften Stimme zu sprechen begann, als wären wir dumm: „Okay ihr beiden, lasst uns einfach entscheiden, ob wir euch getrennt oder zusammen trainieren sollen."

„Sie können uns gemeinsam trainieren", sagt Marvel und nickt. Ich drehe mich zu ihm, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Er fing meinen Blick auf und fragte in schneidendem Tonfall: „Ist das ein Problem, Süße?" Ich warf die Haare über die Schulter und hielt den Kopf hoch, wie unsere Mentoren, die uns beobachteten.

„Überhaupt kein Problem, Marvel", antwortete ich süß lächelnd und betonte seinen Namen dabei besonders. Sollte er es wagen, mich während der Spiele mit irgendwelchen Spitznamen zu rufen, würde er Probleme bekommen – mit mir.

„Okay", bemerkte Gloss, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, zog einige Blätter aus seinem Ordner und setzte sich neben Marvel.  
„Wir hatten genug Zeit, eure Dateien von der Akademie einzupacken, damit wir eure Fähigkeiten analysieren und entscheiden können, mit welchen Waffen ihr trainieren solltet", erklärte er beiläufig, klappte Marvels Ordner auf, las eine Minute lang schweigend, bevor er aufblickte.  
„Okay Marvel, du bist gut im Umgang mit Speeren und Messern und hast einige Erfahrungen mit dem Schwert und Bogen. Deine Überlebensfähigkeiten sind okay, können aber noch verbessert werden."

„Okay." Marvel nickte, während wir Cashmere beobachteten, die meine Akte durchblätterte und die Stirn runzelte.

„Opal, du kannst mit dem Bogen, Messer und Blasrohr umgehen und bist okay mit dem Schwert", die Falten in ihrer Stirn wurden tiefer, „aber ihre Überlebensfähigkeiten sind bei weitem nicht auf gleichem Niveau mit denen von Marvel und du hattest noch kein Speertraining. Wir werden eine Menge Arbeit mit dir haben."

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, behielt die süße Fassade jedoch bei.  
„Wir können an all diesen Dingen arbeiten", versprach ich ihr und sie stopfte die Blätter zurück in den Ordner.

„Okay ihr beiden, wir müssen uns auch darüber Gedanken machen, wie wir euch in den Interviews darstellen wollen und solche Sachen", fuhr Cashmere fort. Sie sah mich an und musterte mich einmal komplett, bevor sie sich zu ihrem Bruder beugte und einen Moment mit ihm flüsterte.  
„Opal, wir wollen, dass du dich zuversichtlich und sexy gibst. Mach ein paar Witze, aber nicht zu viele. Versuche nicht, dich unschuldig darzustellen, das funktioniert eigentlich nie, außer wenn du eine 12-jährige bist."  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und nickte. Nun nahm sie Marvel ins Visier, diskutierte eine weitere Minute mit Gloss und drehte sich zu ihm um: „Du Marvel, sollst freundlich sein und dich wie ein Gentleman verhalten. Gleichzeitig sollst du etwas großspurig, aber auch gutmütig sein. Wir glauben nicht, dass dir das viel abverlangen wird."

Wir standen auf und nickten beide, dann ging Marvel in Richtung der Tributezimmer. Ich folgte ihm rasch, denn ich musste mit ihm reden, bevor wir das Kapitol erreichten. Als wir das Zugabteil erreichten, in dem unsere Unterbringungen waren, schnappte ich mir den Ärmel seines Hemdes und zog ihn zu mir herum. Sein freches Lächeln verschwand und Wut flackerte ins einen Augen auf.

„Was willst du, Süße?", knurrte er und ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Was ich will? Ich will mit dir reden, Marvel! Ich bin deine Distriktpartnerin. Du, Glimmer und ich, wir sind beste Freunde gewesen, bis ihr auf die Akademie gegangen seid", schnappte ich, trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Ich denke, die wichtigsten Worte waren: sind beste Freunde gewesen. Opal, lass mich einfach in Ruhe", seufzte er und machte Anstalten, wegzugehen. Ich schnappte seinen Arm und drehte ihn wieder zu mir um.  
„Was?!", zischt er und stieß mich ein oder zwei Schritte zurück. Meine Augen verengten sich, als die Wut in mir hochkochte.

„Weißt du Marvel, ich dachte, wir könnten einander wenigstens verzeihen und wieder Freunde sein, bevor wir in die Arena gehen. Aber gerade benimmst du dich einfach nur kindisch. Du willst nicht, dass jemand einen Blick hinter deine ach so starke, männliche Fassade wirft, aber weißt du was, Kumpel? Ich habe das getan. Willst du wissen, warum?  
Weil ich dich kennen will!", schrie ich halb zurück. „Ich will einfach nur, dass du du wieder der Freund bist, der du früher auch warst!"

Die Wut in seinem Gesicht verschwand und machte einem Ausdruck von Gleichgültigkeit Platz. „Opal-", begann er leise. Ich hob die Hand, um ihn zu stoppen, aber er fuhr fort. „Opal, der Grund, weshalb ich nicht mit dir geredet habe, ist, dass meine Eltern meinten, dass mein Training und meine Ernte höchste Priorität hätten. Ich habe getan, was sie wollten. Irgendwann habe ich den Überblick darüber verloren, was wichtig ist, und mich nur noch darauf konzentriert, ein so guter Karriero wie nur möglich zu werden. Das Training hat sich gelohnt und ich wurde geerntet. Aber nicht einfach so, sondern mit einem meiner Freunde. Was glaubst du, wie sich das anfühlt? Vielleicht müssen wir einander umbringen, also entschuldige mich, wenn ich in letzter Zeit etwas unfreundlich zu dir bin", erklärte er mit rauer Stimme.

Meine Unterlippe begann zu zittern, als die Bedeutung seiner Worte langsam in mein Gehirn vordrang. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich und versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Aber sie liefen trotzdem, als er mich sanft anlächelte. Ein Lächeln, dass ich seit wer weiß wie vielen Jahren nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Ich verschluckte mich an meinen Tränen und er trat näher und zog mich in eine enge Umarmung.

Ich legte mein Kinn auf seine Schulter, während er mir über den Rücken streichelte. „Nein, Opal, mir tut es leid. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich mir mehr Mühe hätte geben sollen. Wir können doch Freunde bleiben", sagte er leise, wobei er seine Worte mit Bedacht wählte. Er löste sich von mir, als ich mir die Wangen trockenrieb.

„Natürlich können wir das, Marvel", antwortete ich mit vom vielen Weinen rauer Stimme und schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Er erwiderte es und umarmte mich noch einmal, ehe wir in verschiedene Richtungen davongingen.

Ich zog mein Erntekleid aus und löste meine Zöpfe, bevor ich unter die silberfarbene Decke meines Bettes kroch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf abdriftete, aber als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, schmerzten meine Muskeln. Ich streckte mich, gähnte und stand auf. Noch immer müde schlüpfte ich in eine neutrale schwarze Hose und eine blassgoldene Bluse. Meine blonden Locken ließ ich offen. Barfuß ging ich zum Speisewagen, wo Elsie, Marvel, Gloss und Cashmere schon ein üppiges Frühstück verspeisten. Mein knurrender Magen erinnerte mich daran, dass ich gestern kaum etwas gegessen hatte und ich setzte mich neben Marvel und begrüßte ihn fröhlich. Es sah aus, als wären heute alle etwas entspannter. Während wir aßen und Elsie uns allen Tee eingoss, gaben Gloss und Cashmere uns Ratschläge zu den Spielen. Ich hielt mich mit dem Essen etwas zurück und nippte an meiner Tasse Tee, während ich mir alles genau merkte, was unsere Mentoren sagten.

„Die Tribute aus Distrikt 2 werden die Karrierogruppe wahrscheinlich anführen. Sagt nichts dagegen und gebt euch harmlos, bringt es dann aber schnell zu Ende", empfahl Gloss und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als mir die Herzlosigkeit der Spiele wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen wurde.

Wir nickten gehorsam und Elsie schaltete den Fernseher ein, damit wir uns die Wiederholung der Ernten von gestern ansehen konnten. Distrikt 1 kam als erstes an die Reihe und ich beobachtete, wie ich mich freiwillig an Glimmers Stelle meldete, Marvel sich kurz darauf zu mir gesellte und wir uns die Hände schüttelten. Dann kam Distrikt 2. Ein riesiger, 18-jähriger Junge ging freiwillig und wurde gleich darauf von einem Mädchen meiner Größe gefolgt, die vielleicht ein Jahr jünger als ich war. Sie grinste breit, während sie die Stufen erklomm und ich nickte Marvel zu. Das war der Rest unserer Gruppe. Distrikt 3 war ziemlich langweilig. Beide Tribute wirkten gut genährt, hatten aber wahrscheinlich keinerlei Erfahrung mit einem scharfen Messer, geschweige denn einem Schwert. Distrikt 4 war interessant – der Junge war klein und flink gebaut, während das Mädchen in Marvels Alter sein musste und stark und entschlossen aussah. In Distrikt 5 wurde ein Mädchen mit geradezu erschreckend rotem Haar und einer langen, spitzen Nase gezogen. Der Rest der Ernten verlief relativ ereignislos, bis 11 an die Reihe kam. Ein kleines, dunkelhäutiges Mädchen mit schokoladenbraunen, großen Augen wurde ausgewählt, sie dürfte gerade mal 12 Jahre alt sein. Sie wurden von einem stattlichen, dunkelhäutigen Berg von Jungen gefolgt, der aussah, als könnte er mit seinen riesigen Händen alles ausschalten, was ihm in den Weg kam. Dann kam Distrikt 12. Der Platz dort sah wie immer dreckig und grau aus. Eine 12-Jährige wurde gelost, klein und schwach stolperte sie nach vorne zur Bühne, als sich ihre ältere Schwester freiwillig für sie meldete. Der andere Tribut war ein blonder Junge im Alter des Mädchens, dann wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

Wir alle schwiegen betreten, ehe ich das Eis brach. „Nun, anscheinend bin ich nicht das einzige Mädchen, dass sich für ihre Schwester freiwillig meldet. Das ruiniert noch meinen ganzen Auftritt", scherzte ich, als Elsie plötzlich aufkreischte und zum Fenster hastete.

„Marvel, Opal … Willkommen im Kapitol", verkündete sie und wir schauten aus den Fenstern, bewunderten die riesige weiße Stadt mit ihren hohen Gebäuden, deren Dächer entweder gewölbt waren oder spitz zuliefen wie bei einem Turm. Wir fuhren in den Bahnhof ein, wo die Kapitolmenschen sich nach uns umdrehten und jubelten. Mehrere Lichter blitzten, als Reporter versuchten, ein Foto von uns zu erwischen, wie wir im Vorbereitungscenter ankamen. Wir schafften es irgendwie, uns durch die Menge zu drängen und wurden sofort in einen Raum geführt, der durch einen Vorhang in zwei Teile geteilt war. Ich bekam eine Seite und Marvel die andere. Drei Frauen kamen auf mich zu, und stellten sich als mein Vorbereitungsteam vor. Ich nickte, zog gehorsam mein Erntekleid auf und legte mich auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers. Innerhalb von zwei Stunden war jedes einzelne Haar auf meinem Körper außer dem auf meinem Kopf entfernt worden. Ich wurde eingecremt, gezupft und gewaschen, bis mein Aussehen endlich den Vorstellungen meines Vorbereitungsteams entsprach und ich meinen Stylisten oder meine Stylistin treffen konnte.

Ich wurde in einen speziellen Raum geführt, wo ich ihn oder sie treffen würde. Da ich aus Distrikt 1 stammte, war mir ein guter Stylist so gut wie sicher. Während ich nur in einen dünnen Umhang gekleidet wartete, spielte ich mit meinen Haaren, die mein Vorbereitungsteam in Ruhe gelassen hatte und ignorierte das Stechen in meinen Beinen. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann mit blasser Haut trat ein. Er hatte wirre braune Haare und große, grüne Augen. Mein Stylist trug fast ausschließlich Rot, nur sein Jackett und die Schnürsenkel seiner Halbschuhe waren blau. Seine Augen und Lippen wurden durch rotes Make-up hervorgehoben und ein ganzes Dutzend blauer Ohrringe schmückten seine großen Ohren. Er setzte sich neben mich und reichte mir die Hand.

„Du musst Opal sein. Du kannst mich Ace nennen", stellte er er sich vor. Seine Stimme hatte einen starken Akzent. Ich nickte und merkte, dass er einen angenehm festen Händedruck hatte. Wir sprachen ein wenig über meinen Distrikt und was für Dinge ich daheim gerne unternahm. Nach einigen Minuten kamen wir zu meinem Outfit für die Eröffnungsfeier. „Okay, Distrikt 1 ist für seine Luxusgüter bekannt und Delphine, die Stylistin deines Distriktpartners und ich sind uns einig, dass wir uns darauf konzentrieren wollen und dass du und Marvel übereinstimmen sollen."

Ich nickte. „Was werde ich also tragen müssen? Juwelen?", fragte ich und er lachte.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Opal, du wirst schon sehen", meinte er und stand auf. „Ich werde gehen und dein Outfit holen, gleich bin ich zurück", erklärte er und grinste noch einmal, bevor er verschwand. „Sie werden dich lieben!"


End file.
